RevelationsConfirmations
by crazy mari
Summary: OneShot. Thoughts and feelings from Spike and Faye as he journeys to meet Vicious, and possibly his demise. R & R please!


* * *

Before I begin, I have to say this...I do not own Cowboy Bebop, nor am I affiliated with it...I am merely a huge fan who wants to answer some questions for myself.

_This is a one-hit based on Session #26 The Real Folk Blues (Part II). This is how I viewed the ending and circumstances leading up to it. This version is told from the point of view of Spike/Faye. There's a lot of lines that will be taken directly from the script, but im trying to convey what everyone was thinking during that time. And then I added a part that I wanted to add, just because I wished it would've happened that way. If anything is out of sequence, just know that I did my best. It's my first try at this, and im relatively new to this type of work, so if you enjoy what you read, let me know, and any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!_

* * *

**RevelationsConfirmations**

As he peered into Julia's eyes for the first time in three years, Spike could not help but feel resent for all the pain that she had caused him, and wondered if it had in fact been worth it. He stood unmoving, staring into the sad, sapphire pools and cared nothing for what she was thinking. He was surprised to realize how angry he was with her, but he lacked all of that and more in his expression.

As she pointed the gun at him he wished for a glimmer of a moment that she would shoot him and end his misery. And then she spoke. Her voice was like that of a beautiful angel from the greatest depths of hell. It whispered softly to his bleeding ears and he didn't know whether to love it or hate it.

"It was raining that day as well." She continued to hold the gun to him.

"And so you didn't come because of the rain." Spike continued standing, stoical and unblinking, and he wished then that she would just turn and walk back out of his life.

"I was supposed to kill you." The look in her eyes was sad, and still Spike felt nothing. He was numb.

"Then why didn't you? If you would have you'd have been free. Instead you chose to run. To be hunted. Why?" Spike continued, frozen.

"Why did you have to love me?" Julia said sadly as she lowered the gun.

She walked toward him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder. "Let's just run away somewhere. Where no one knows us. Just the two of us."

Spike stood still, not raising his once longing arms to embrace the woman he had been waiting for three long years. The woman who had broken his heart. _"That's what I asked you three years ago, Julia. And instead you ran away. Maybe it's too late for us." _Spike thought to himself. He was beginning to wonder whether or not he had made a mistake. It was too late for him to turn back now. He had wasted too much time and heartache to just walk away. It had to come to an end.

As she stood over Annie's dead body, Julia saw Spike dart out of the room and into the back. He returned a few seconds later with a box, which contained a pistol-grip shotgun and some shells. He began loading it immediately.

"You won't need all these weapons if we run away together." Julia's words meant nothing to Spike anymore. He continued loading the shotgun. "You're staying. Then I'll stay with you. I'll be with you, to the end." Sadness dripped from her voice. Spike couldn't look at her. He almost pretended that she wasn't there. But he knew in his heart that he had to protect her, to save her, so they could pick up where they had left off three years earlier...he would learn to trust her again...so it would all be worth something. He rose from the floor and walked to the door.

As he and Julia ran through the building, shooting whoever they could, he jumped a railing to the roof of the building. And everything happened too quickly to comprehend. He heard the gun shot, and saw Julia fall, almost as if it had happened in slow motion. He ran to her. "Life is just a...dream." Those were her dying words, and then her eyes closed forever. Anger rose inside of him. As he looked to the sky, he thought to himself that he couldn't let it be for nothing. He had to protect the ones he loved. His family.

* * *

As Faye sat quietly in her room, she thought of Spike. She thought of the woman she had just met and how she wished that she could just forget the whole thing. She thought of how she had told Spike that Julia was in danger and how she had caused him to leave. She wished then that she had not said anything at all. _"Ordinary. The kind of dangerous, beautiful ordinary that you just can leave alone."_ Her words rang out loudly in her head. She thought that she would never see Spike again. And she cried silently. _"I should've told him how I feel about him."_ She thought some more.

When she awoke, she heard voices in the Bebop's living room. She immediately recognized one as Spike's, and her heart fluttered. Had he changed his mind? Relief poured over her for a fleeting moment. And then she heard the words.

"She's dead. There's nothing I can do for her now." Spike spoke as he walked closer to the exit.

He continued walking until he felt the presence and the gun pointing at his head.

"Where you goin'?" Faye put up her tough front.

He said nothing. Just stood still waiting for her to pull the trigger. It was the second time a woman had pointed a gun at him in the last 24 hours. A woman he had cared for.

"You told me to forget about the past. You said it doesn't matter. But you're the one who's stuck in the past! You're the one who can't let it go, Spike!" Her voice was trembling as she yelled at him, hoping she'd get through to him. He ceased walking, hands in his pockets.

"Look into my eyes Faye." Spike leaned into her, pinning her to the wall; closely, forcefully. She had never realized how large he was compared to her until that moment. She winced, then looking deeply into his eyes, he spoke again.

"One of my eyes is a fake because I lost it in an accident. So I see the past in one eye and the present in the other." He didn't blink as he looked down on Faye, her eyes wide and her body small.

"Don't tell me that. You never told me anything about yourself so don't tell me things like that now." She was on the verge of tears, but swallowed hard to hold them back. A single tear escaped slowly down her cheek. Spike lifted his hand to her face and gently wiped it away, cupping her cheek in his hand.

She melted into his palm. She thought at that moment how she had waited so long for that feeling. His hand was large and rough, but warm, and she wanted him to never let go. She closed her eyes tightly and whimpered softly. Spike looked down at her and a lump rose in his throat. He swallowed quietly and said nothing. He leaned over slowly and kissed Faye on the forehead softly, closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet perfume of her hair for the first time since he had met her. Perhaps it would also be the last time. He turned slowly and began the long walk down the corridor.

"My memory came back. But nothing good came of it. I had nowhere to come back to. This was the only place that I had to go. And now you're leaving! Just like that! Where are you going?" Faye yelled after him forcefully. "Why are you going?" Her voice became softer, like that of a child.

Spike stopped in his tracks. He waited for her to speak. To say something that could convince him to stay. But he knew there was nothing that anyone could say now that would make him change his mind.

"I have to do this Faye." He said, sorrow in his voice.

"So you're just going to throw your life away like it meant nothing?" She yelled again, her voice thick with sadness.

"I'm not going there to die Faye. I'm going there to see if I'm really alive." And with that he continued his walk down the corridor.

Faye stood behind Spike and pulled out her gun. She pointed it at him. Spike continued walking. She fired the gun toward him, only hitting the ceiling. He didn't flinch. He just kept walking. She continued to fire the gun until Spike was out of sight and until her magazine was completely empty.

* * *

As she listened to the Swordfish fly out of her life, maybe forever, she sank to the floor and sobbed...for the man she loved.

As he flew out of the hangar, he realized that his feelings had been confirmed. Faye loved him. _"I love you too, Faye."_

* * *

_Well, there you have it...I really hope you enjoyed reading it, even if there wasn't much difference from what was already there. If you liked it, please leave a review, and there will be more to come. Thanks!_


End file.
